


Marshmallow Fluff: Death Note Holiday Fics

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, holiday fluff, lawlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Four short Lawlight holiday fics, and one of Ryuk & Light being bros. Fluff and humor.





	1. The Great Candy Cane Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretlyAFrogman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAFrogman/gifts), [GhostOfTasslehoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/gifts), [resilicns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=resilicns), [exAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For secretlyafrogman

Light stood in the candy aisle of the grocery store a few blocks from Kira HQ, a stricken look on his face. _Oh god...all they have left is one box of Splenda candy canes._ L had sent him out for candy, but it was Christmas eve and the whole aisle was nearly barren. He drummed his fingers on his leg in an attempt not to panic, whispering to Ryuk furtively, “Shit….what am I going to do? L will kill me if I bring back some sugar-free candy. He’ll stuff ME up the chimney and all I’ll get is coal for the next 1000 years.”

 

Ryuk cackled, floating on his side as he picked up the box of the counterfeit candy canes. “Uhhh, maybe he won’t notice. Says here it tastes just like the real thing, hyuk. They can’t lie bout that can they?”

 

Light brought a hand to his face, sighing mournfully both at Ryuk’s obtuseness and his predicament. “Oh man, I’m really screwed. Nowhere is going to have any candy canes left on Christmas Eve!”

Ryuk chucked the box of SplendaCanes into the cart, breaking half of them. “Eh, whattya have to lose? ‘Least ya tried.”

 

Light frowned down at the cart, wondering why he thought it was a good idea to bring a death god on his shopping trip. The whole cart was filled with apples, the battered box perching atop the mountain. “Ugh, let’s go and...hope for the best.”

 

After paying for the apples and candy, Light slowly trudged home in the gently falling snow, knowing he was really in for it. He called several other stores on his way, but sure enough, none of them had any candy canes either. However, he passed by a large window display in a shop, already closed for the holidays but still decorated with an enormous Christmas tree and animatronic elves. His eyes went wide as he focused on what was hanging from the tree. Whispering quietly, “Ryuk, look! There’s candy canes on that tree!” He pressed closer to the glass, making sure that they were actually candy and not plastic. “Go check them out!”

 

Ryuk phased through the window, poking at the decorations. “Heh, yup! Looks like the real deal too.”

 

Light was grinning at his salvation, not caring that he probably looked like a crazed person pressed up against the empty storefront. “Grab some quick!”

 

Ryuk rolled his huge yellow eyes but started to pluck the canes off the tree and stick them in his wings, until he looked completely undignified if rather festive. “The things I do for ya Light-o.” He flapped back through the glass, then shook out his wings to let the candy fall to the snow. “There ya go. He better appreciate that. Me committin’ larceny and theft and B&E--”

 

“Oh stop your bellyaching. Do you really want to have an unsugared L to deal with tonight?” Light snorted as Ryuk started to shake his head rapidly. Smugly, “Thought not.”

 

The candy was stuffed into the bags and Light hurried back to the skyscraper with his mission a success. Light expected to see L hunched over his laptop working on some case, but no, he was circling what had to have been the tallest spruce tree in all of Toyko while munching on a…. “L!! Where did you get that from?!”

 

L turned his wide eyes to Light, holding up a half-eaten candy cane blithely. “What, this? Oh I have about a thousand boxes of them in the pantry. You didn’t think I actually ran out did you?” A little smile spread across his face as he walked up to Light and planted a sticky kiss on his cheek. “Plus, I doubt there’s any candy canes to be had tonight. I just needed you out of here for a little while so I could wrap your presents.” He pointed the candy cane to beneath the tree. “No peeking, Light-kun.”

 

Light’s mouth fell open and he blinked, but couldn’t help but let out a choked laugh. “Oh you little sneak. I was nearly in tears because all they had was sugar-free candy.”

 

L closed his eyes and wheezed with laughter, “I’m so...sorry? I guess that was rather cruel.”

 

Light took a deep breath, standing proudly to his full height. “BUT, I was not defeated so easily. Behold!” He pulled out a fistful of the purloined candy canes from the bag, watching L’s eyes go wide with surprise.

 

Ryuk crossed his arms, pouting. “Uh, yeah yeah, take all the credit. Shoulda knew it.”

 

Light tossed Ryuk an apple from the bag with a grateful smile, and it disappeared inside his waiting maw. “Ryuk might have helped. A little.”

 

L stepped closer to take the fistful of candy and press a kiss to his lips. “Hmm, resourcefulness and persistence are so attractive. I suppose I’ll have to replace all that coal with real presents now.”

 

Light giggled into their kiss, dropping the grocery bags to pull L closer. “Don’t test me. I did end up buying those cursed sugar-free ones too, and could swap them out when you weren’t expecting it.”

 

“Aaaand now we’re back to coal.” L bent to peek inside the bag, making a face at the abomination inside. “Although, I haven’t put anything in Aizawa’s stocking yet.” He flashed Light a conspiratorial smile, “What does Light-kun say?”

 

“Light-kun says ‘how could you?’” Light nipped at his chin playfully, making L purr low. “Kira says ‘hell yeah.’”

  



	2. Elfish and Hates to Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ghostoftasslehoff

Light slyly nudged L in the shoulder while they were sitting side-by-side in the main room of the Kira task force HQ. “Psst.” He gestured to the boring-looking spreadsheet on his screen, which had the word ‘gloria’ repeated about a gazillion times in all the little cells. With a perfectly straight face, “Ryuzaki, would you please review my findings, I think I may have detected a pattern here.”  _ Gloria in Exel sheets…. _

 

L sputtered into his coffee cup at the absolutely horrendous holiday pun, turning back to his own computer so as not to betray himself to the team.  _ Damn it, not puns. He knows I’m weak to puns.  _ No one was supposed to know that he and Light were  _ a thing _ , although Light rarely passed up an opportunity to try and make him laugh and break face. Trying to sound very annoyed and put-out, “We have serious work to do, Light-kun. I’ll ask him to please focus on the task at hand.”

 

Light frowned, deflating a little as he turned his laptop away. Quietly, “Sorry, I won’t--”

 

L gave him a wry little smile, whispering back, “Is that really the best that Light-kun can do? He’s going to have to do better than that if he wants to  _ sleigh  _ me.”

 

Light bit his lip, stifling a little snort that got out anyway. “Ah, seems I got some soot in my nose.” He closed his eyes, unable to hold back. “Should have gotten my  _ flue shot. _ ” 

 

L brought his fingers to mouth, nibbling them and giggling softly. “If Light-kun were Santa, they’d call him Saint Nickleless he’s so broke.”

 

Light started chuckling hard, covering his face with his hands. “L must be hiding some elf ears under that mess on his head, because all he’s ever had is two good points.”

 

Aizawa looked up from the case notes he was studying, scowling at the two giggling in front of him, still trading bad puns. “Hpphhrrmmmm! SOME of us are attempting to do some REAL work here?” He shuffled his papers loudly, clearly annoyed to be working on Christmas Eve.

 

Light and L quickly wiped the grins off their faces, turning to stare at their respective screens. But Light was steaming that his fun with Ryuzaki was being ruined and he wasn’t going to take this lying down, not one bit. He opened his desk and took out two pencils, smirking to himself as he caught Ryuzaki’s eye. There were some bendable fluffy pipe cleaners in Ryuzaki’s drawer that he’d use to poke marshmallow bits out of his straws, and Light scooted his chair over slightly to grab them. A low whisper, “Watch this.” He deftly twisted the pipe cleaners around the pencils until they approximated reindeer antlers.

 

L looked up, eyes going wide.  _ Oh he wouldn’t.  _

 

Light looked around for Ryuk, catching his eye atop the balcony overhead and motioning sneakily for him to come down. Shoving the two modified pencils into the shinigami’s hands, he merely mouthed, “Aizawa.” Ryuk cackled and nodded, slowly creeping over to the detective’s desk while Light turned back around, pretending to input some data. 

 

It was only a minute later when Matsuda gasped loudly, “OH HOW ADORABLE!” He was grinning and clapping his hands like a child. “Aizawa, I knew you were just pretending to be a grumpy Scrooge.”

 

“What in the hell are you--” Aizawa looked around the room, noticing all eyes were on him and most of them were giggling. Mogi was nearly in tears and Matsuda had already snapped a few pictures on his phone. Even the Chief was working his jaw and trying not to smile at the cute little antlers sticking out of Aizawa’s afro. “SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON!” His hands brushed over his head and caught the pencils, and he looked down at them scandalized. “RYUZAKI WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

 

Light felt a warm joy because L was laughing,  _ really  _ laughing. Not holding back or trying to hide, but smiling right at him. “Wasn’t him, Aizawa. He was sitting here the whole time.”

 

Matsuda nodded, “That’s true! I bet it was Santa trying to get you into the holiday spirit!”

 

Aizawa tossed the pencils into the trash, “Santa doesn’t EXIST Matsuda. That’s just a story they tell children.” He glared at L and Light like  _ I know it was you. _

 

Matsuda’s bottom lip trembled, “Take that back! You’re going to get coal if you aren’t careful!”

 

“SO…” L composed himself, looking up at the ceiling tiles and counting them to keep from giggling again. “I think everyone’s worked long enough and should go home to be with their families. Happy Christmas Eve everyone.”

 

Light stopped laughing too, knowing that that would mean L would spend the holidays alone. He turned to his father, “Dad, do you think Ryuzaki could come to our house for Christmas?”

 

“Well….” Soichiro gave Ryuzaki a dubious look but it softened into a smile. “Of course. It would be a shame if you were here alone. However we don’t have an extra room, so I’m afraid you’d have to stay in Light’s room.”

 

Light poked him with an elbow, “So will you join us? Or will it be a Christmas with  _ Noel _ ?”

 

L met Light’s gaze with a smile, already thinking that it would be the best Christmas he’d ever had. “What _myrrh_ could I ask for?” 


	3. Snowman Not For Consumption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For resilicns

Light held up a long green-striped scarf, trying not to giggle at the unamused glare he was receiving from L. “Come on, it’ll be fun!”

 

L eyed the scarf, thinking that it looked both restrictive and itchy. “Forgive me if I don’t see the charm in heaping frozen precipitation into spheres and stacking them for no purpose.” He grumbled as the scarf made its way around his neck and a matching knit beanie was thrust down over his wild hair. “It’s nice and warm in here and cold and wet out there.” He looked longingly at his half-finished cocoa, pushing the scarf down so he could nibble a finger.

 

Light ignored his protests, zipping up the front of L’s puff jacket. “Nonsense. You’ll be plenty warm now. Stop complaining and be festive already. It’s Christmas.”

 

L sighed heavily, but let his mittened hand be pulled in the direction of the winter landscape outside. “I AM festive. Why just today I ate 10 gingerbread men and 6 reindeer cupcakes.”

 

Light rolled his eyes and opened the door, the crisp air prickling his face and making his breath condense in little visible puffs. He dragged L through the freshly fallen snow, smiling at the soft crunch under his feet. “You can’t say it isn’t beautiful out here.” He held out a hand to catch one of the falling snowflakes lazily drifting around them. “It’s like being inside a snowglobe.”

 

L had to admit that the snow-covered scene in the backyard of Light’s house  _ was _ gorgeous, as if someone had covered the entire world with buttercream frosting and marshmallow fluff. That just made him think of the marshmallows that were likely melting in his cocoa right now. “Yes yes, it’s very pretty. Now that I’ve seen it--”

 

“No!” Light laughed and shook his head, walking out a little way to bend down and gather some snow. “Now watch how I do it, ok? Push some snow together and then when you get enough to roll it, do this.” Light pushed the small mound through the snow, gathering up more and more until it grew to the right size for the body. “See?” He stood back up, dusting his gloves off. “Now you make the middle part.”

 

L’s wide eyes followed Light’s movements, thumb perched on his bottom lip. “I think I prefer a more supervisory role?” He grimaced at Light’s scowl at that, grumbling to himself as he kicked some snow into a heap and pushed it around the yard. 

 

Light helped him heave it onto the base when it was big enough, topping it with a head-sized snowball. “Alright, now we need to decorate it, twigs for arms, rocks for eyes, a carrot for a nose, that kind of thing.”

 

“Rocks and twigs? A carrot! No Light-kun.” L tilted his head, imagining it with various configurations of clothes and expressions. “How about we make it a candy snowman? Peppermints for buttons, an empty ice cream cone for the nose, chocolate kiss eyes and mouth--”

 

Light gave him a bemused look. “L...do you just want to  _ eat _ the snowman?” He broke into laughter because, really, what did he expect?

 

L blushed slightly behind his scarf, sticking out his tongue to catch a snowflake on it. “I bet Watari knows how to make snowcream. It’s like ice cream except with--”

 

“Snow? Yes I guessed that much.” Light shrugged in defeat, wrapping an arm around L and pulling him close. “And I suppose you’re going to ruin it with heaps of sugar and sprinkles and brownie bits, hmm? All my hard work destroyed?”

 

L gave him a little smile, confirming that yes he was planning to do all those things. “We could snuggle by the fire with it and cocoa. It would be very...festive.”

 

Light shook his head, pecking him on the cheek as they headed back inside to warmth. “You know how to convince me. That would be worth the gruesome death of one innocent snowman.” 

 

“Since when did Kira care about sparing Frosty?” L giggled and yanked off the scratchy scarf, using it to pull Light close to him for a real kiss. The cocoa could wait a little while yet.


	4. Sparklies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for exAm

Ryuk held up the core of the apple core he’d been munching while Light was writing at his enormous gilded desk, dangling it between two pinched talons. He didn’t have to hide anymore, not since Kira had become the global leader of his New World (in progress, of course) and defeated every one of his foes. “Light-o, how ‘bout you take a break from that scribblin’ and come play Jump Force with me?” He swallowed the core too, no sense in letting these premium apples go to waste. “Wanna see how badass we look.” **  
**

 

Light didn’t even look up, just shook his head. “You know I can’t stop now Ryuk. It’s Christmas Eve, and what better gift to give than a world with a few less criminals? Their victims will rest easier for it.”

 

Ryuk chuckled at that, “Eh, so Kira’s Santa Claus now? Ho ho ho, coming down the chimney bringin’ my murder bag with me. Got my naughty list down my pants, hope you ain’t on it, hyuk hyuk!”

 

Light stopped writing, holding his pen above the paper as he laughed quietly. “Ryuk…I’m trying to concentrate.”

 

“Yeah, Kira Claus got a few surprises for ya this year, just a smidge worse than coal, hyukkkkk!” Ryuk chuckled louder, flapping up from the chaise lounge to hover beside Light. “Think they leave you chips instead of cookies on the fireplace?”

 

Light looked up with a smug smile, bringing a chip to his lips and eating it. “If they know what’s good for them.” He set his pen down, leaning back in his chair. “What does that make you, hmmm? Kira’s elf? A demonic reindeer?” Light poked Ryuk in the chest, “I guess you do help deliver some of my…presents.”

 

“Hyuk!” Ryuk blushed, or performed the death god approximation of blushing. “Them’s just people I’d be, uh, giving ‘presents’ to anyway. I’m more like….” He scratched his head, trying to come up with something from human Christmas legend. Poking a talon up in the air, “I’m like that badass angel that came down and told the Wise Men what’s up!” He pretended to toot an angel’s trumpet and entirely failed to look even slightly angelic.

 

“Pffft. Because you’re so full of good advice, huh?” Light loosened his tie, figuring that maybe 800 names were enough for one night and he could finally relax a little. “Yes, that’s you to a T.” It was funny how his relationship with the shinigami had changed over the years. At one time, Light had schemed how to get rid of his spectral observer; now there was a genuine fondness, perhaps even an odd kind of friendship. “Those wise men would have ended up in Australia if they listened to you.”

 

“Hmph. Well if that’s how you feel, I’m not going to give you yer present.” Ryuk’s feathers bristled out like a perturbed vulture, and he jerked his chin in a huff. Truth be told, he wasn’t all that excited to give Light his present, which was really just a box of shiny odds and ends he’d collected over the past year like a packrat crow. He had a weakness for sparkly things; everything in the shinigami realm was so dull, lifeless, and dusty. But his box of treasures meant something to him, and it was precious even though he feared Light would think it was silly.

 

Light ate another chip between giggles before standing up and going to rummage underneath the red Christmas tree with a huge ‘K’ in place of a star. “Oh, hush. You know I’d be lost without you.” He pulled out a little box from under the tree wrapped in glittery red paper and tied with a black silk ribbon. “I’m giving you yours whether you decide to be a shinigami humbug or not.” Light pushed the box into Ryuk’s clawed hands, flashing him a smile. “Merry Christmas Ryuk.”

 

“Oh…” Ryuk gaped down at the box only a moment before ripping the paper away. Inside was a gorgeous ring—an APPLE ring! It was studded with rubies and diamonds, and just as ostentatious and outrageously tacky as the rest of his weird jewelry. He slipped it over his long ugly finger, grinning down in toothy delight. “Wow….that’s….well, uhhhh, yeah it’s pretty great.” Eloquence was never his strong suit.

 

Light smiled to see Ryuk’s discombobulation and reached down to open the apple part of the ring. “Look, it opens, so you can hide something in there. I guess shinigami are already invisible so it’s a moot point. But anyway, I thought it was fun.”

 

“Hyuk, it IS fun!” Ryuk fiddled with the little apple, opening and shutting it and getting more animated. Slyly, “Bet I could swipe one of Justin Armonia’s jewels and hide ‘em in there. Heh, that old maid, thinkin’ he’s so fly with all his sparklies.”

 

“At least _try_ not to get cursed to shinigami hell, alright?” Light sighed.

 

Ryuk reached inside his wings and took out his present for Light sheepishly, thrusting it into his hands. “Here ya go. Don’t get yer hopes up cause it’s just some trash, ok?” He scratched the back of his head and looked back down at his new ring. “Don’t exactly have any money and you get kinda huffy when I steal stuff.”

 

Light took the battered shoebox and opened it, revealing heaps of multi-colored sea glass in every pastel rainbow shade. The bits had been shaped by the ocean’s waves and time, all jagged edges blurred and wouldn’t cut. He sat down on the chaise and began to look through the glass, holding them up to catch the dim light. It touched him that Ryuk would expend any effort like this for him, picking up something he thought was beautiful and saving it away as a present. He wasn’t allowed to take things from the human world that belonged to people, but sea glass had no owner. Ryuk was right, in the eyes of the world it was trash, and thus fair game for his pilfering. Quietly, “Ryuk, these are wonderful.” _Sharp once, but softened, just for me._

 

Ryuk looked up sharply, surprised and hopeful. “Eh, you like it?” He zoomed over to sit beside Light, picking out a couple of his favorites and telling Light the story behind each one. The pale blue one he’d had to wrestle from a hermit crab, the yellow one that washed up amid seaweed at the pier, the small round white one that reminded him of the luminous moon.

 

Light took the white one, opening Ryuk’s ring and plunking it into the little secret cavity. “There. Now you have a secret to hide.” He hesitated only a moment before hugging the baffled shinigami, “Thank you.”

 

Ryuk stiffened but gradually relaxed, patting Light on the head as he chuckled with embarrassment. “Weren’t nothing. How ‘bout some Jump Force now? Pretty please with apples on top?”

 

Light laughed too, giving Ryuk one last squeeze before turning to the game console. “Sure buddy, why not. But if we don’t get to kick some serious ass in there, Kira Claus might not be done for the night.”

 

Ryuk cackled, “Uh oh. This better not be a repeat of the whole Turner kid fiasco. Can’t believe they cast _that_ dude, not even askin’ ya or nuttin’.”

 

Light grabbed his bowl of chips as the game loaded, giving Ryuk a little wink. “Well, they won’t be making that mistake twice now, will they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Ryuk's ring here!: https://diamondsinthelibrary.com/stephen-webster-poison-apple-ring/


	5. The Good Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a holiday fic I posted on tumblr

L demands they have a gingerbread house contest at Kira HQ, purportedly to get into the holiday spirit. Participation is mandatory, but everyone knows L just wants an excuse to eat all the 'entries' after the judging.

 

But there's no arguing with the boss, so everybody just shuts up and does it. Rem helps Misa make a cute pink goth one with cupolas and pointy turrets. Matsuda’s walls won’t stick together and keeps falling apart. Aizawa just makes a box with no windows or doors and plops it on the judging table. Soichiro’s is surprisingly meticulous and full of icing curlicues that look suspiciously like mustaches. Mogi builds one that looks a little like the Kira HQ tower. Ryuk’s doesn’t look like a house at all but some weird cave thing. Watari’s is incredible of course, full of little gingerbread people and furnishings inside. Beyond’s is a crack house with licorice police tape.

 

When all the gingerbread houses were finished and placed, L walks down the table judging them before pointing to one. “Who made _this_ one?” The one he points to has zero gingerbread at all, instead it’s just various candies and chocolate bars held together with way, WAY more icing than was needed. There was a method to it though, making it seem like a kind of chocolate chalet. L nibbled a finger, eyes going wide at the caloric possibilities. “Oooo.”

 

Light answers with a grin, “Uh, that’s mine.”

 

Misa squints at it, “No fair, you cheated Light! There’s no gingerbread in that, just candy and icing!”

 

Light just shrugs, “Gingerbread is the filler, nobody really eats that. They pick off the icing and candy instead. So I figured just jump to the good part.” _I know my audience_.

 

L tilted his head, picking out a piece of icing-covered peanut butter cup door. Talking with his mouth full, “I see. So you thought if you loaded it with more of the ‘good stuff’ you’d win, hmm? Bribery of the worst sort.” L licks his fingers and plucks a Snickers chimney, downing that and then a brownie roof shingle. “Misa’s right, that’s clearly cheating.” He gathered some jellybean rocks off the ‘lawn,’ throwing them back in a handful and smacking his lips.

 

Light giggles, not doing a great job of covering up his amusement. “Yes, I see how much you hate it. I suppose I’m out of contention, then?”

 

L nods, but not before devouring a candied cherry mailbox and tying the stem in a knot. “Yes, I believe the prize goes to Misa. Very cute and spooky too.”

 

Misa exclaims happily, clapping her hands. “Yay!! What do I get Ryuzaki?!” Light grumbles but congratulates her, admitting that her creation _was_ really adorable.

 

L pulled out a gift certificate to a spa. “Here you go.”

 

Misa gasped, “A full day at the spa?! Wow! Thanks!!” She pecks L on the cheek and starts looking up the address on her phone to make an appointment. She was so excited she didn’t even notice L looking over her shoulder.

 

A few hours later, all the houses but Beyond’s has been eaten (L took one bite and said it tasted funny, refusing to eat any more). L pulls Light aside while the others were distracted, trying and failing to look grumpy. “Cheater.”

 

Light smirks at him, “Liar.” _I know you liked mine the best._

 

L’s jaw worked around, “Worse liar.” _Why do you know me so well?_

 

Light rolls his eyes, sighing in the direction of the ceiling. “It’s fine, you don’t have to admit it.” When L just glowers at him, he leaned closer to whisper, “So, which day?” _When do I get the real prize?_

 

L whispers back, “Tomorrow.”


End file.
